La noche que lo cambió todo
by Robinfleur
Summary: Esa noche Dumbledore se reuniría en la cochambrosa posada con esa farsante de mujer, que se hacía llamar Adivina. Severus Snape no sabía qué descubriría, pero estaba seguro que a su Amo le interesaría oir sobre los movimientos del anciano mago. Quién iba a decirle que escucharía la Profecía que haría que su mundo diese un giro de 180 grados. La Profecía que lo cambió todo. One-shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes y los lugares descritos no son míos. Son del maravilloso mundo creado por J K Rowling. La images es tomada prestada de internet. Espero os guste la historia.

Se apareció en el espacio entre edificios, cerca del local. A esas horas de la noche, no había transeúntes por el pueblo. Sólo el frío y lluvia rondaban a sus anchas por el lugar. La oscuridad y sus ropas negras le daban la ventaja de pasar desapercibido entre las sombras. Agazapado y pegado a la pared, vio pasar la figura de un hombre alto, cuya barba plateada brillaba por la luz de las lámparas de la calle y ataviado con una túnica morada con estrellas doradas bordadas, que se protegía de la lluvia con la varita apuntado hacia el cielo. Oyó cómo la puerta del local se abría y cerraba a su paso. Esperó un tiempo prudente, contando mentalmente hasta treinta. Se recolocó la capucha de la túnica y se acercó a la salida del callejón. Echó un vistazo a ambos lados antes de salir a la calle principal. Antes de entrar en el local, miró a través de la ventana que había al lado de la puerta, para ver dónde estaba el camarero o si había alguien más dentro. No tuvo éxito. La ventana estaba demasiado sucia como para dejar entrever el interior.

Sacó su varita y apuntó a la puerta. " _Silencio_ " pensó, apuntando a la misma. Así evitaría que los goznes sonasen al abrirla. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que el letrero del edificio se moviese. El chirrido que produjo hizo que un calambre recorriese la espina dorsal del hombre. Miró con rabia al cartel. Una cabeza de jabalí sangrante, imagen que representaba el nombre del local. El agua que goteaba del cartel parecía la sangre que caía del cuello cercenado del animal. El sujeto respiró un par de veces, poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta, y empujó la puerta.

No había nadie detrás de la barra del bar. Tras un rápido vistazo, comprobó que no había un alma en la sala. Cosa extraña. Ese era un sitio donde se podían encontrar más variedad de especímenes raros que en el Bosque Prohibido. Tal vez la gente ya se había recogido en sus habitaciones, "tras una opípara cena" pensó con ironía.

Lo que en su día fueron velas, pues con el tiempo se habían convertido en bolas de cera derretida, trataban de iluminar la estancia, colocadas encima de las vastas mesas de madera y colgando de las lámparas de hierro forjado. El olor de la sala era realmente desagradable, como de cabras, haciendo que arrugase la nariz. Gracias a su silencioso modo de caminar y la capa de mugre acumulada durante años en el suelo de piedra, llegó hasta las escaleras de madera que conducían a las habitaciones. Sabía muy bien dónde tenía que dirigirse. La huésped que se hospedaba allí tenía la segunda habitación del pasillo. Había estado espiando a la mujer durante tres días. Pero no había descubierto nada de interés. Pero a quien quería ver de verdad, su principal objetivo, era el hombre que se iba a encontrar con ella en tal inhóspito lugar.

A la mitad del tramo de escaleras, estas crujieron bajo su peso. El encapuchado se paró en seco, conteniendo la respiración y agudizando el oído. Nada. Nadie había oído el crujido. Siguió avanzando con más precaución. Llegó a la sala de invitados. También estaba vacía. Aunque alguien vio sus movimientos. El cuadro de una preciosa niña de ojos azules y sonrisa triste, que soltó una de las manos del ramo de flores que tenía cogido para saludarle. Contempló el cuadro por unos instantes. Era lo único que estaba limpio en todo el lugar. El marco dorado brillaba casi con luz propia y no tenía polvo acumulado entre los grabados de la madera. Se reprendió a si mismo por la pérdida de tiempo, aunque también se preguntó quién sería aquella niña.

Siguió andando despacio por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la segunda habitación. Hizo aparecer de la nada un vaso de cristal, pegó el cáliz a la puerta de la habitación y posó la oreja en la base. Era un truco muggle, sí, pero efectivo. Las voces del interior se oían y, lo que era más importante, se distinguía lo que hablaban.

 _-¿Nadie en la familia ha tenido el poder de la adivinación, desde su antepasada Cassandra?- dijo la voz masculina, detrás de la puerta._

 _-No, señor. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando mi Ojo Interior se abrió por fin, para poder esclarecer las dudas que nos deparan el futuro… - contestó la mujer._

 _-¿Qué métodos utiliza para sus predicciones?_

 _-Oh, domino todas las ramas, por supuesto. Cartomancia, La bola de cristal, los posos de té, quiromancia, el movimiento de los astros… Si necesita profesora de Astronomía, también tengo aptitudes._

 _-De momento, estoy aquí para la asignatura de Adivinación. Parece que tiene estudios._

 _-Estudios- la mujer resopló un tanto desdeñosa, pero, por el tono de voz que el hombre la oyó usar, parecía querer rectificarse- Por supuesto, siempre está bien ampliar los conocimientos, pero cuando se nace con talento y poderes innatos, no hay mucho que pensar._

 _-Estoy seguro de ello. En cualquier caso, hábleme de…_

No pudo oír el final de la frase. El encapuchado dejó caer el vaso al suelo, cuando un desconocido a su espalda le había agarrado por el hombre con fuerza.

-¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!- le bramó el hombre, que estiró el brazo para cogerle del otro hombro y con una sorprendente fuerza le levantó del suelo, poniéndole frente a él.

-¡Suélteme!- respondió, también gritando- ¡No estaba haciendo nada!

-Nada bueno, querrás decir- pudo ver el rostro de quien le había atrapado y sintió una punzada de miedo.

¡No podía ser! ¿Cómo podía estar en dos sitios a la vez, dentro y fuera de la habitación? Cuando se obligó a tranquilizarse y centrarse en el momento, se dio cuenta que se había equivocado. Era el camarero, que ciertamente compartía, a primer golpe de vista, el parecido físico con aquél a quien había seguido hasta el interior del local.

-¡Iba a reunirme con una persona y me he equivocado de habitación!- Intentó sin éxito sacar la varita de donde la tenía guardada, pero el camarero, intuyendo lo que quería hacer, fue a agarrarle de las muñecas. Su entrenamiento en lucha muggle controló en su cuerpo, pues no estaba de más saber defenderse en caso de no tener la varita a mano. Y también fruto de la necesidad, nacido a raíz de su pasado, cuando no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio. Paró las manos del camarero con un golpe y fue a empujarle, con tan mala fortuna que tropezó con el vaso con el que había estado escuchando a través de la puerta. El camarero aprovechó, con unos rápidos reflejos, a agarrarle de la capucha y quitársela.

-¡Tú!- gritó con rabia- le volvió a levantar y le empujó contra la puerta de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió con el choque. Cayó cuan largo era de espaldas, golpeándose contra el suelo. Desprovisto de la capucha, las dos figuras dentro de la habitación vieron su rostro. Ella soltó un grito ahogado y el anciano se quedó quieto. Sus miradas conectaron por un segundo. El intruso, sabiendo lo que el anciano iba a hacer, vació su mente. No era una tarea fácil, pero no dejó que sus emociones y la situación le superaran. El camarero se le había echado encima y estaba a punto de levantarle de nuevo a pulso en el aire, cuando el tiempo se paró.

Intentando incorporarse, vio cómo la mujer entraba en trance. El anciano dirigió la mirada a la mujer, con cara de incredulidad. Eso sí que era un par de verdaderas sorpresas. Cuando por fin habló, una voz más áspera y dura salió de los labios de la mujer.

-" _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes_ …"

No pudo oír más. Le habían sacado de la habitación y salió despedido hacia atrás unos metros, cayendo con un golpe seco sobra una sucia alfombra, que soltó polvo con el golpe y le hizo cerrar los ojos y respirar con dificultad. Estaba de nuevo en la sala de invitados, antes del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. La niña del retrato le miró asustada y con pesar. Él no estaba para tonterías en ese momento. Tenía que salir del local, antes de que el anciano al que había ido a espiar llegase donde él. Una ráfaga de chispas pasó rozándole la oreja. La adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo hizo que se levantase, por fin sacó su varita y echase a correr escaleras abajo. Crujían bajo su peso, y alguien más hacía que las escaleras se quejasen. El último tramo lo bajó de un salto. El olor a cabras le golpeó en la nariz. La puerta estaba a unos metros. Pero no estaba sólo.

- _Fermaportus_ \- Otra ráfaga de chispas pasó a su lado, dando a la puerta, giró la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro, para ver al camarero, varita en mano, que esa vez sí que le apuntaba a él.

"Menuda pérdida de tiempo" pensó el espía. Debería haberle atacado por la espalda, en vez de impedirle la salida. Ahora estaba en un sitio más amplio y con la varita en mano. Lanzó sin abrir la boca una maldición a su contrincante, que lo repelió diciendo en voz alta " _Protego_ ". El espía sonrió de manera socarrona. Fue un duelo breve, el viejo era bueno, pero él era mejor. Más fuerte, mejor entrenado para pelear. Sin nada que perder. Luchaba por y para él. Sin abrir la boca en ningún momento, acabó lanzando un hechizo que golpeó al camarero y le dejó inconsciente. El anciano al que había ido a espiar llegó a la parte baja de las escaleras. Tenía la varita en la mano, pero al ver al camarero, fue donde el caído para ayudarle, en vez de atacarle. Qué patético. Esos nobles sentimientos serían su final. Apuntó. Lanzaría la Maldición Asesina. Avada Kedavra. Él acabaría con Albus Dumbledore. Sería famoso. Sería la mano derecha de su Amo, en el nuevo mundo.

-No lo harás- dijo el anciano, mirándole por encima de las gafas de media luna. Irradiaba una fuerza que le hizo estremecerse. No en vano, incluso su amo le temía. Se sacudió el miedo que había sentido por un momento y echó de nuevo a correr hacia la puerta. "Alohomora" pensó, apuntado la puerta con la varita. Oyó el click y abrió la puerta. Antes de salir, en un acto de arrogancia, se giró e hizo una reverencia.

-Hoy no- le respondió, con una sonrisa de superioridad. Salió del local, se concentró y se desapareció.

Apareció cerca de una antigua mansión. No era tan grande como la Mansión Malfoy, pero la casa de los Lestrange también tenía un gran arraigo y tradición. Cruzó la barrera mágica, que sólo permitía el acceso a los que poseían la Marca Tenebrosa grabada en el brazo. Entró al edificio y se dirigió al comedor. El Señor Tenebroso estaba sentado en la silla presidencial. A sus pies, una mujer de pelo negro y párpados pesados le miraba con veneración. Pero la mirada cambió por asco y cuando le vio entrar. Su amo, por el contrario, le invitó a que se acercara.

-Qué noticias me traes, mi buen Severus…


End file.
